That Time Dean Got His Tooth Knocked Out
by somuchloveforharrypotter
Summary: Dean got one of his front teeth knocked out during a hunt and Sam calls Cas for help. What happens when Cas has to do some awkward topical healing?


**Just some DeanxCas sexual tension fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Dean, Cas and Sam are not mine (although I wish they were, I would be totally up for a foursome.)**

* * *

Dean couldn't even remember what he was fighting, a shifter maybe. A silver dagger clutched in his hand as he spun to face the approaching monster. A gasp escaped him as he realised the oncoming creature was huge. Not just regular monster huge but literally several stories high.

He'd never seen a shifter get this huge, he briefly wondered who on earth this freak copied. But then it occurred to him that it didn't really matter.

Dean, the fool he is, charged the monster head on and received a punishing backhand to the face. The force of the blow sent Dean flying into the wall, causing a cloud of dust to erupt and knocking him out.

* * *

When he came to Dean registered that he was back in his motel room. Then he realised there were fingers in mouth.

"Wh-aphl the fafff?" he spluttered indignantly, trying to spit out the offending digits.

"Hold still Dean, I need to get these down your throat" replied a familiar deep voice. He saw Sam laughing over the other side of the room.

"Caphh, geff ob meh!" yelled Dean around Cas' fingers, resisting the urge to bite down.

Castiel did as he was bid, worried at the anger in Dean's voice.

Dean gagged, trying to remove the taste of Cas' hand from his mouth. "Don't ever do that again!" he said, checking around his mouth for any gross saliva strings.

Finding none he lay back on the pillows, acutely aware That his entire body was aching and sore. Then he noticed the gap in his teeth.

One of Dean's front teeth was missing.

"Son of a b-" Dean cursed. How was he gonna attract the opposite sex now, with a huge gap in his teeth? Dean was mentally adding up the cost of a replacement tooth and aftercare. He shook his head in dismay, even if he won every poker game, there still wouldn't be enough.

_Well fuck_. He thought. _He'll just have to deal with the gap, all scars are attractive right?_

And then he looked at Cas who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Can you, I mean, will you fix this for me, Cas? Dean asked tentatively, worried about how his outburst had affected the sensitive angel.

Castiel nodded once as Dean felt relief come over him.

_Cas has just saved my sex life_ Thought Dean. Realising that he's just put Cas and sex in the same sentence made Dean blush deeply.

Sam noticed his brother go an unattractive pink colour. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Wha-? Yeah man, whatever" came the reply.

Sam smirked again before settling to watch the show.

"Lie down Dean" ordered Castiel. The hunter did so as the blush rose again at being asked to lie down by a bossy angel of the Lord.

Dean opened his mouth nervously as Castiel's fingers approached his face.

"Woah, woah woah!" Dean cried, stopping Castiel a few inches from his lips. "why can't you just touch me, man, like usual?" (He mentally cursed himself at another innuendo)

"This requires enamel regeneration, Dean. It requires topical healing and a lot of concentration. I've got to make sure that it's the right shape, the right hardness."

Sam tried unsuccessfully to stifle his snort from the corner of the room. Dean shot him a very dirty look.

"Alright, alright" he said, opening his mouth up once more.

He felt Castiel shift towards him and two fingers entering his mouth.

"Right Dean, I have to heal some of the tissue damage in your throat first, then the tooth." explained Castiel, reaching in even further. When his fingers touched Dean's throat he involuntarily gagged around Castiel's digits.

_I'd be terrible at giving blow jobs,_ He thought. _Woah! Where did that come from?_

A cooling sensation came over his throat as Cas healed him. Castiel pulled his fingers a little out of Dean's mouth, in doing so disturbing Dean's tongue from where it rested. As the soft pad trailed over the muscle, Dean's tongue instinctively wrapped around Cas's finger.

Dean happened to glance up to Cas's face as he did this, their gaze meeting. Castiel's eyes were wide as he realised what Dean had done and noticing his response. Dean's eyes flitted around Cas's as he noticed the slightly heavier breathing and the distinct blush on the angel's cheek.

Dean held Cas's confused (but a little...lustful?) eyes as he realised the intimacy of the moment, his tongue curled around Cas's finger, looking into his bright blue eyes

_God, had Cas always been this close? Or this beautiful?_

Dean jerked away from Cas, his tongue swiping the length of his finger.

"I'm -" started Dean only to be cut off by Castiel.

"I'm almost finished." Cas said as he nodded his head in Sam's direction, reminding Dean that they had a audience.

"Errr..yeah sure." said Dean hesitantly.

This time it was very brief. Castiel simply laid his the pad of his index finger on the space the tooth had left for the barest moment before pulling back. Dean felt the space where his tooth had been knocked out with his tongue. He felt the enamel and he knew his tooth had been restored. It felt almost identical to the old one except with an extra bump on the edge. He liked it, it was Cas's personal touch.

"Thanks, man" Dean muttered shortly. The Moment fell between them like an actual physical presence.

"You're welcome Dean." replied Castiel just as awkwardly, avoiding Dean's eye.

Sam, who incredibly, hadn't noticed anything weird, invited Cas to grab some food with them before returned to heaven.

Castiel declined politely and reminded Sam that, as an angel, his vessel didn't require any sustenance.

"I know Cas." said Sam mischievously. "I just that Dean would like to buy you dinner before you guys snog each others brains out."

_Oh! Maybe he had seen something._

Castiel let out a very high squeak before nervously vanishing on the spot.

Sam chucked and winked roguishly at a stunned Dean before sashaying out of the room.

"Sammy!" Dean followed him out the room and called down the corridor. "Your Gabriel is showing! "

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Just another short Destiel fic, I've been so obsessed lately.**

**If you guys are wondering, I just had to delete my Tumblr because I was hacked. So this time its somuchloveforharrypotter :)**

**Handy, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, as always reviews make me so happy.**

**Literally, they make me smile for the rest of the week.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Anna**


End file.
